No Rest for the Wicked
by Variant Form
Summary: Another time. Another place. Maybe not such a far fetched idea after all? Criminal Minds
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **Hello :)  
So this is my first fic and just before you read it I'd like to say don't judge it immediately from the first chapter. I had an idea which Im trying to work into all the fics I will post so hopefully things go well.  
Any comments about my writing, suggestions for improvement, constructive critique etc is always welcome and I look forward to recieving them. Especially since Im just beginning to write.  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

I uncurled from the couch and stretched lazily.

Boy being a college student was tough. At least term exams were over and done with. The upcoming summer break was something to look forward to though. Sun, surf, beaches, road trips… oh but not to forget I needed to bag a job for the summer and hopefully with luck, an internship to go with it.

Just to keep things interesting of course, things tended to get a little monotonous if I didn't have something to keep me occupied…er academically.

Sigh

So yeah okay I was a bit of a geek. Whoever said you couldn't enjoy what you studied just as much as the other stuff of university life anyway?

I grinned at the thought, navigating around a fair few piles of textbooks to amble out of my room towards the kitchen to whip up a mug of coffee. A variety of books and papers were strewn around the floor from that time I couldn't stand to study at my desk due to total mess it had become with the sheer number of papers scattered all over. So I'd opted to sit on the carpeted floor instead.

Once again, I exhaled, relieved that they were done and dusted. Not that I really had to worry too much. I'd usually complete my units well. Except for the occasionaly toughie of course.

'Gah, I'm sucha nerrrrd' I thought, snorting out a laugh.

Once I had a mug of coffee in hand – milky and strong. With sugar. A lot of sugar, I made my way back to my room to start on another episode of my latest guilty pleasure.

Criminal Minds.

Well, to be honest, it wasn't the crime scene investigating, psychoanalyzing or the general badassery that really had me hooked. Not to say those aspects didn't have their own draw of course. But the REAL sucker was in fact one of the characters in the team. Curse my tendency to fall for characters on TV dramas.

Did I mention I was a bit of a geek?

Oh good, that makes the identity of the person I was currently obsessing over all the more obvious. Yep, the tall, awkward and yet absolutely adorable genius of the show.

Dr. Spencer Reid.

Swooning a bit as he appeared on screen, I couldn't help wishing I could be a part of that world. I was aiming for a career in forensic science after all. Losing myself in thought for a bit while the opening credits played on my laptop, I imagined being a part of the team, being a part of the discussions, the chases, the adrenaline rushes.

'I'd train to be an awesome markswoman and probably carry my gun strapped to my thigh or something really cool like that' I grinned to myself as I hunkered down to watch the episode. Knowing me, I'd probably make my way through the entire season before I was done.

It was a quarter to midnight when I'd finished. I could feel my eyelids begging for sleep as I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth before bed. Finishing quickly, I barely made it back to my room before I dived into the bed, curling up comfortably among the pillows.

In my hazy sleepy state, I found myself thinking back to when I wished I could be in the Criminal Minds universe.

'I really wish I could' I sighed before passing out completely.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _Lalalalalala_** – Flashbacks

"Lalalalalaa" - Speech

'Lalalalala' – Thoughts

* * *

Falling.

That was the first thing she remembered when she shot up from the bed. It had felt like she was falling.

Rubbing her hands over her eyes, the young woman got off the bed and stretched, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows. As she started to make her way towards the bathroom, a sudden spell of dizziness struck her and she wobbled on her feet, hand flying out to the dresser to steady herself.

"Ugh…what is happening.." she groaned to herself, squinting as she waited for the spell to pass. Looking up slowly, her eyes caught her reflection in the large mirrors that covers the doors of her wardrobe.

Long, dark wavy hair fell in tangles to her mid back. She brushed bangs out of her eyes as she straightened up to inspect herself. Tanned skin covered her svelte, 5'5 figure. A slightly oversized t shirt and shorts didn't quite hide the fact that she was in great shape, curvy with lightly muscled arms and legs, and from what she could feel when she placed her hand over her slightly queasy stomach, toned abs too.  
Blinking her brown eyes, she decided she was physically fine overall, maybe just feeling a little sore that morning from all the work moving in to the apartment.

Continuing her journey to the bathroom, albeit more slowly, she washed up. After combing out the tangles in her hair she decided she looked more presentable, if only slightly more than before. Full lips stretched out in a grin at the thought as she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchenette. Coffee and food were the first priority.

Passing the living area of the small but cozy apartment, she spied a thick envelope sitting on the table. With mounting curiosity, she made herself a cup of sweet coffee - milky and strong, and proceeded to the couch.  
Carefully opening the envelope she slid out a letter off the top of the sheaf of papers. It was addressed to her.

 _Ms. Anastasia White,_

 _I am very pleased to inform you that, after careful consideration of the requirements of FBI employment, you have been selected for the position of Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) in the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) of the FBI._

 _Your application was reviewed along with those of other applicants. In making this decision, we conducted an objective assessment of the information available to us and the needs of our organization. The choice between the many qualified candidates is a difficult one, and I rejoice that we are able to offer you this decision._

 _Welcome to the FBI and congratulations on accepting a job offer for employment! We judiciously seek employees with your expertise, character, and dedication to fulfill our mission to the nation. The FBI holds high expectations for each employee as we protect and defend the United States against terrorist and foreign intelligence threats and uphold and enforce the criminal laws of the United States._

 _Your orientation will begin on 22nd June. Please report to my office at the BAU at 8.30 am and I will direct you from there onwards._

 _Congratulations once again,_

 _Regards,_

 _Erin Strauss_

 _BAU Section Chief_

 _Federal Bureau of Investigation_

Ana sat back against the couch, taking a slow sip on her coffee.

'22nd June would be tomorrow' she realized, drawing out the rest of the contents of the envelope. The sheaf of papers contained her transcripts as well as well as details about a new case the BAU were due to start work on the following day. Ana ran her eyes down the page, mentally reading through her transcript sent with in the FBI application.

 _BSc Biomedical Science with a minor in Psychology._

 _M.D. Behavioral Psychology._

 _Ph.D Forensic Science with a minor in Criminology._

'Took long enough to get through those degrees' she thought to herself, chuckling as she reminisced. She'd thought life in college was so tough back then.

Finishing off her coffee, Ana stretched out again. Glancing outside and noticing that it was quite a nice day, she decided to clean up the last of the moving boxes that still lay around the apartment and sort out the groceries so that she wouldn't have to worry about settling down, especially since she was due to start work tomorrow and her gut told her she would not get another chance if she missed today.

Carefully packing all her documents back into the envelope, she stood and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Running the water hot enough to relax her sore muscles, Ana added a handful of vanilla bath salts to the tub and got in, stretching out languidly and exhaling in contentment. The bathtub was always her thinking spot. She'd even admit to having fallen asleep in it a couple times.

Ana closed her eyes and leaned against the edge of the tub.

'Bachelors in Biomedical science huh?'

Suddenly,

 ** _A messy room. Textbooks piled randomly on the carpeted floor._**

 ** _A desk strewn with sheets of paper – what seemed to be revision notes and past papers._**

 ** _The strong smell of coffee. A laptop on a bed playing a video._**

 ** _A logo flashed across the screen. Red letters spelt out Criminal Minds._**

Ana jerked up from where she'd dozed off, sloshing water over the edges of the tub and onto the floor. Shaking her head a little, she looked around confused.

'What just happened?' she wondered, trying to remember what exactly she had seen – or dreamed?

'Must've been the heat. I should probably get out now and go get the groceries sorted'. Ana hopped out, wrapping a towel around herself. Pulling out the plug on the tub, she walked into the bedroom to get dressed, fully intent on finishing her shopping as fast as she could and going to bed early with a dose of aspirin.

She wanted to be well rested and fully prepared. Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.

* * *

 **Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! its been a while and I was too busy the last week to even think of writing. Finally got some free time and I just had to get this chapter out so I can move on with the story :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Anastasia inspected herself in the mirror. Clad in a soft, fitted ivory sweater, black skirt, tights and boots, she felt professional yet comfortable. Light makeup and dark berry lips complimented - her outfit.

Moving over to the dresser, she took out a box loosely wrapped in a deep blue scarf – a present from her mother before she had moved to DC.

Tugging off the scarf, Ana carefully placed the wooden box on top of the dresser, opening it to reveal a Beretta 92 pistol. She ran her fingers gently over the bronze finish, lovingly examining the specially customized handgun. A gift from her late father, it was one of her most treasured possessions. Lifting the top layer of the box on which the gun rested, Ana pulled out a thigh holster that was folded at the bottom of the box – another gift of her father's, and wrapped it around her right leg. Making sure it was secure, she placed the Beretta in the holster. Satisfied that the slit in her skirt didn't obstruct her from easily pulling the gun out, Ana returned the box into her dresser. Grabbing her purse off the bed, she made her way to the living room, collecting her things and coffee before making her way out the door.

The Federal Bureau of Investigation was a large sprawling building painted a pale yellow. Leaving her car at the visitor's car park, Ana made her way to Unit Chief Erin Strauss' office.

Knocking twice on the door, Ana shifted the box she was carrying to turn the handle on hearing a faint "Come in".

On a plush leather chair sat an older woman. She wore a suit jacket over a tailored dress and her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun. She looked up from a laptop screen as Ana came into the room.

"Good Morning SSA White, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're right on time, I was just about to head to the BAU with some paperwork" Erin Strauss smiled at her as she stood up with some files and made her way around the table towards her. Ana smiled back, shaking her extended hand and holding the door open for her before following Strauss towards the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, Ana's eyes landed on a set of heavy glass doors with the FBI seal and 'Behavioral Analysis Unit' embossed on them. Stepping out of the elevator, the two women strode towards the double doors only to stop short on hearing a gasp and the sound of something hitting the ground. Turning towards the sound of the noise, Ana faced a very colorful woman. Blonde curls fell to her shoulders and she wore a polka dot dress paired with a bright orange cardigan. Pink lipstick, a flower in her hair and four inch heels completed the look. Ana blinked twice. Her lips curving in slight amusement as she took in the woman in front of her who she felt sure was a very interesting individual.

"Ma'am! I'm so sorry I nearly ran into you! I didn't see you there, I was thinking about this new case file and I kinda lost track…" She blurted out frantically to Strauss.

"It's alright Garcia, I was just heading in to speak to Hotchner about your new case and also introduce a new member of the team" Strauss chuckled as both women turned to Ana. "This is SSA Anastasia White, she's the new recruit who will be joining the team today."

Beaming, Garcia moved her files and coffee to one arm and offered the other to Ana. "Hi Anastasia! I'm Penelope Garcia, the technical analyst. It's great to finally meet you!"

Ana quickly picked up the fallen file and took her hand, grinning in return.

"Please call me Ana, It's nice to meet you too! Hope we work well together. I love your outfit by the way, I couldn't put that together and pull it off if I tried" She gestured to Penelope's ensemble, making the woman's smile grow wider.

"Ooh you're a sweetheart, I like you already! Thank you. We'd better make our way before the briefing begins in a few" Penelope replied warmly, taking the file and moving with surprising dexterity for a woman in four inch heels to hold the door open for them.

Entering a large open space with cubicles arranged in rows, Ana followed Strauss up the stairs to a platform overlooking the bullpen. Glancing around the space, she noticed quite a few pairs of eyes following her with curiosity.

'I'm really here and about to start working in the BAU' she thought giddily.

Entering another office behind Strauss, Ana walked in to see a man stand up from his desk and move to greet her. The nameplate on the desk read 'Aaron Hotchner'.

"SSA White, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. He'll be your supervisor while you are working in the BAU" Strauss said, gesturing her arm slightly towards the man.

Clad in a pressed suit, He was tall and well-built but not in a bulky way. Dark hair and sideburns framed a stern looking face. However, Ana had a sneaking suspicion that if he smiled it could change his entire countenance.

"Hello Sir, I'm Anastasia White, very pleased to meet you" Ana offered, smiling and holding her hand out towards the older man.

"Likewise SSA White, you have an impressive set of skills and I'm sure you will be invaluable to our team" a faint smile lifted his lips as Hotchner shook her hand in greeting.

"Before we go further though, would you like to take some time to settle in and sort out your desk?" Hotchner asked.

"Sorting my things can wait sir, if it's alright, I'd like to get right to it and join the team on the new case." Ana replied firmly.

"Of course" Hotchner nodded, turning to pick up a file sitting right on top of a stack of thick files on his desk. He handed it to Garcia who had followed them into the office.

"Garcia this is SSA White's profile, please put it in for filing and would you also please introduce her to the rest of the team while I have a word with Strauss about the case. Gather in the conference room in ten minutes."

"Yes sir! Come on Ana, let's get you known" Garcia took the file and squeezed Ana's arm, giving her a tug. Ana smiled at the woman's enthusiasm and followed her out of the room.

Descending down to the bullpen, Garcia made her way to a group of people chatting around a desk near the front of the office space.

"Hello my lovelies, I'm sure you've heard of the newbie descending into the team so meet SSA Anastasia White." Garcia introduced her with a flourish and Ana found herself being the focus of the little group.

"Well hello there, I'm SSA Derek Morgan, it's nice to meet you Anastasia, welcome to the BAU." the African-American man's physique towered over her intimidatingly but a smile stretched across his face as he greeted her.

"This is the team, That's SSA Jennifer Jareau, or just JJ"- The beautiful blonde woman closest to him smiled at her - "SSA David Rossi and SSA Emily Prentiss" – the Italian man and the black haired woman both smiled at her and shook her hand – "and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." – Ana looked towards the man seated at the desk. His brown wavy hair was tousled, falling over his forehead. Large brown eyes observed her and he smiled, offering a wave and a "Hello" in greeting.

"Please, just call me Ana, it's nice to meet you all too. I'm looking forward to working with the team. Hopefully I settle down and get the hang of things fast." Ana smiled, looking around at all the new faces.

"Well, I know for one that you and Boy Genius here will certainly get along DR. White" Ana turned to see Garcia looking over her file with her eyebrows raised.

"Dr. White?" Reid asked, looking surprised as his eyes darted between the file in Garcia's hands and Ana. Morgan peered over Garcia at the contents.

"Bachelors degree in Biomedical Science with a minor in Psychology, Masters degree Behavioral Psychology, Ph.D. in Forensic Science with a minor in Criminology." Morgan read out, surprise coloring his tone.

"And check out those gun qualifications." Garcia pointed at what presumably were her, Ana could admit, slightly stupefying marksmanship skills.

"Awarded Expert level in the Civilian Marksmanship Program for the rifle and pistol. Awarded the Distinguished expert NRA Law Enforcement Marksmanship Qualification Badge for the rifle, shotgun and pistol. Awarded the Police Marksmanship Distinguished Badge. An FBI honor recruit too." He looked up at Ana, his face incredulous, "How old are you again?"

"Ah, well I turned 29 recently" Ana replied, blushing slightly under all the attention.

"That makes you the youngest member of the team" Reid supplied.

"A smart cookie and a kick ass gun-woman. I have a feeling you'll be more that fine here" Emily grinned at her.

"I'll say, though I'm surprised ballistics analysis isn't also a specialty of yours considering all that" JJ commented.

"I don't have a paper qualification for it, but I am sort of an unofficial expert. My dad was a ballistics expert and he taught me everything he knew." Ana grinned, taking off her coat to drape it over the back of a chair and turning back to the group.

Morgan whistled. "I guess that also explains that." He looked pointedly at the exposed thigh hostler strapped to her leg.

Ana smiled at him, "Yeah, it was a gift from my dad when I was little. I didn't know what it was for back then. Now I prefer to keep my gun there."

"It's kind of fitting that you became a ballistics expert then" Rossi remarked, causing Ana to chuckle in agreement.

"Alright team, I really hate to cut the chat but Hotch wants to brief us now. New case." Garcia sighed, snapping the file shut and ushering everyone towards the conference room.

Ana watched her team members as they started to make their way off, taking a minute to digest everything that had gone down before quickly collecting herself. She picked up her belongings and strode to her desk to deposit the box before hurrying to the conference room and taking a seat at the round table.

As Hotchner arrived and gave her the go ahead to begin, Garcia stood up, grabbing a remote of the table and clicking a few buttons that made the images of two young brunette women pop up on the large screen in the room. Next to their mugshots appeared the images of two corpses. The bodies were mangled beyond recognition.

The normally cheerful woman had an uncharacteristically grim look on her face as she turned to face the team.

"Guys, He's back."

* * *

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **It really helps motivate me to write and bust out more chapters faster.  
Constructive criticism, tips, feedback and comments are all welcome :)**


End file.
